Hermione's Stalker
by charmedhogwarts
Summary: Hermione moves to the U.S. and becomes an actress. she is being stalked, Fudge offers her protection, she refuses. months later, she accepts, and in the middle of the night, he wakes her up. when she finds out who her bodyguards are, she isn't happy.
1. Chapter 1

1Hermione Granger woke up abruptly when her alarm clock rang. She stretched and smiled. For the first time in who knows when, she did not wake up screaming and sweating. Last night she didn't have any dreams about the war against Voldemort. Last night was the first time in _forever_ that she could remember not having any nightmares, and it had been ten years since the war had taken place and Voldemort defeated. Too bad that Harry had to die with him too, but that is the way that it went, life was never fair.

She could feel tears springing into her eyes as she thought about all of the people, her friends, that had died that night. The unfairness of it all.

Hermione gracefully got out of bed and put her silk robe on. She went over to her closet to find an outfit to wear for the day.

After the war was over, Hermione tried to stay in England, with her family, but she was surrounded by all of the memories of what happened. So she packed up all of her things and moved to the united states. One day she was walking out of a store, and bumped into a casting director, named Jessica Wade. Jessica immediately fell in love with Hermione, and was trying to get Hermione parts in movies, and soon became friends with Hermione. That day Jessica had given Hermione new hope, saved her life, so to speak.

Hermione soon found that she liked being an actress, and realized that she was good at it. She became one of the most sought after actresses. Along with the fame came everything else. Mainly one thing, a stalker. It didn't come right away, but recently. With in the last couple of months actually. She started getting weird letters in the mail and with no return address, and strange phone calls, and no matter how many times she changed her phone number, the person somehow found out what it was. It was annoying, but nothing too serious, yet anyways.

She began getting other things as well, gross things and perverted things. She finally decided that she should get a body guard, just to be safe. She was having an interview with some later in the day, she didn't want just any body guard, she wanted the best, and wanted to meet every single one.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said.

Her maid, Jenna entered the room.

"Miss, there is a man at the door who says that he needs to speak to you. He says it's urgent." Jenna said.

"Does he have an appointment?" Hermione asked.

Jenna shook her head.

"No miss, but he wouldn't go away. He told me that it was imperative that you saw him. He won't go away until you talk to him." Jenna said.

Hermione sighed.

"Where is he now?" Hermione asked.

"He is in the living room, waiting for you." Jenna told her.

"Bring him to my study and tell him to wait for me. I need to get dressed before I do anything else." Hermione told her.

Jenna nodded and left the room.

Hermione sighed and wondered what could be so important that they needed to come and bother her this early in the morning? Hermione opened her closet and grabbed a pair of jean hip huggers and a pink baby doll tee shirt. She went to her bathroom and took a quick shower.

When she was done, she blow dried her hair and let it hang loosely down on her shoulders. When all of that was finished, and she was dressed to her liking, she headed down to her study. She wasn't expecting to see the person that was standing with their back to her.

"Mr. Fudge, this is certainly a surprise. May I inquire, what did I do to deserve your visit? And how you found me?" She asked him.

He turned to face her. She made her way to her desk and took a seat.

"Call me Cornelius, Hermione. You aren't in school any more." He told her.

"Well, Cornelius, have a seat." She told him.

He nodded and took a seat across from her.

She looked at him expectantly.

"Hermione, I have heard everything that has been happening to you. I wanted to let you know that I am here to help you." He told her.

"How did you hear what was happening to me?" She asked.

"I have my ways. Anyways, I am here to provide you with magical assistance. I will have a wizard protect you and make sure that no one hurts you." He told her.

"I don't need any magical assistance Cornelius, I am interviewing some muggle body guards today, they are all that I need. Trust me, Cornelius, this is a muggle problem, not a magical one. Now, how did you find me?" She asked.

"Hermione, I am the minister of magic, and you are a witch, there are ways for me to find out where you are, no matter how well you have tried to hide yourself." He told her.

"Well, I still think that I don't need magical help, this is a muggle matter, so muggle protection will be all that I need." She said.

"Okay, Hermione, if that is what you think, then I will not push it any farther. If you ever decide to use magical protection, then just let me know, and then I will send someone over, to help you." Cornelius said.

"Thank you sir." She said.

With that Cornelius Fudge bid her good bye, and left. She let out a sigh of relief, and called to Jenna.

"Yes miss?" Jenna asked.

"When is my first interview with body guards?" Hermione asked.

"In ten minutes." Jenna said.

"Okay, did you show Mr. Fudge out?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss." Jenna said.

"Very good. Okay, I will be dining out on the balcony today for breakfast, do bring my food out there please." Hermione said.

"Yes miss." Jenna said, then disappeared.

Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed. Fudge was bringing up memories that she had wanted to keep buried. She shouldn't worry about that right now, she needed to conduct an interview.

She made her way to the balcony and sat down, waiting for her breakfast and her first interview to show up. About five minutes later, her food showed up.

"Jenna, when the first body guard arrives, bring him up here, I will conduct the interview out here, since it is such a lovely day out." Hermione said.

Jenna nodded.

A couple minutes later, Jenna returned with a strong looking man.

All day consisted of interviews. By the time that they were all over with, she was getting a migraine. She walked the last of the potential body guards out to the doorway. She went to the bathroom and took some Tylenol. She looked at herself in the mirror, and she looked a little sick. She knew exactly what she needed, a shopping trip. The thought brought a smile to her face, she loved shopping.

She went back up to her room and grabbed her purse, a pair of sunglasses, and a wig. She didn't want to deal with all of the paparazzi today. She had enough to deal with as it was, she didn't need them too.

With that, she headed to her car.

She put her sunglasses on, and her wig and made sure that it was on properly before she entered the mall. When everything was in place, she entered the mall. She didn't realize that she was being followed by three people.

She spent the rest of the day shopping, and it made her feel much better, and by the time that she was finished, she was happy and humming to herself.

When she got home she figured that it was time that she should pick out a body guard. She told jenna that she would be having dinner in her study, she was going to get it over with as soon as possible.

She sat down and looked over her notes, rereading everything that she had written down about the body guards. A few minutes later, her dinner arrived.

Two hours later, she rubbed her eyes wearily, and finally made her decision. She decided on a David Stone.


	2. Chapter 2

1Barely a month had gone by and she had needed two more body guards. For some reason, they all had mysteriously died. The migraines were now a daily thing for Hermione.

Within three months, she decided to take Fudge up on his offer. She was beginning to think that it wasn't just a muggle thing anymore, but a magic one. A muggle problem was one thing, but a magical one was a different story all together. She was trying to get away from everything magical, to lose the memories of everything that happened in the magical world, and now it was coming back to her. She didn't get rid of everything magical, she had kept her wand and owl.

She decided that it was time to send an owl to Fudge.

She quickly wrote the letter, then headed to her owl, to send the letter.

It was midnight and Hermione was sleeping peacefully. She wasn't the only person in the room though. A very tall, elegant dressed man stood next to the bed, watching her sleep. He gently touched her face. She sighed deeply and turned over to her side.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The man looked over at the door, then stepped into the shadows of the room, and disappeared. She awoke to the second set of pounding on her door. She sat up groggily and got out of bed. She threw her robe on and opened the door, a little cranky because she was woken up.

"What?!" She said.

Jenna took a step back.

"Miss, there is a man here to see you." Jenna said.

"At this time of night, are they insane or something. Who is it? Did you get their name?" She asked Jenna.

"It is Cornelius Fudge." Jenna said.

"I know who it is. What the hell does he want at midnight?!" Hermione asked.

"He wouldn't tell me, he said that he would only talk to you miss." Jenna said.

"Fine. Bring him to my study, again, and I will be right down." Hermione said.

Jenna nodded, and quickly made her way back to Fudge.

Hermione was fuming, why the hell did Fudge have to wake her up in the middle of the night to talk to her, what the hell was he thinking, she needed to get some sleep.

She went into her bathroom, and splashed water on her face to wake herself up. She left her bedroom and made her way to her study. She was going to give him a piece of her mind, waking her up at midnight, he must be on crack, or some other type of drug.

She entered her study, and Fudge was already sitting, waiting for her, sipping some tea. Jenna must have gotten him some while he was waiting for her to show up.

"Fudge! What the hell do you think that you are doing?! Do you realize what time it is? If you didn't know, it is the middle of the night! Couldn't whatever you need to talk to me about, wait until morning?" She asked.

"Hermione, calm down. Please, when I got your owl, I rounded up the best of the wizarding body guards and came right over. I had to use muggle transportation, for different reasons, but still, I have your protection, I thought that you should have protection right away." He told her.

"But it is midnight! You couldn't get a hotel or something, then come over when I was fully awake? You had to do it right now?" She asked.

"I figured the sooner, the better." He said.

"You are crazy!" She told him.

There was silence. Then she huffed.

"Fine, there is no use for you to leave, then come back in a few hours, so where is my protection? I am assuming that they are here with you, so where is it?" She asked.

"They will be here in a minute or so." Fudge said.

"Well, they had better get here soon, or I will lose it, I swear!" She said.

"Don't worry, they will be here. Now, I am glad that you came to your senses about using magical help." Fudge told her.

She looked at him darkly, choosing not to answer him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said.

"Miss there are two men here, saying that you are expecting them." Jenna said.

Hermione looked at Fudge.

"Two? Why are there two?" She asked.

"Extra protection, they are the best." Fudge told her.

"Whatever, just send them in Jenna." Hermione told her.

Jenna nodded and turned to get the extra protection. A minute later Jenna returned with the two men. Hermione's mouth dropped open, and was surprised.

"You have got to be kidding me! Them! I have got to be dreaming!" She yelled.

Jenna took this as a sign to leave.

"Hermione, they are the best. They will give you the protection that you need from whoever is stalking you." Fudge said.

"But why did that have to be Malfoy and Zabini? I can not believe that you woke me up to tell me that I was getting protection from them! This definitely could have waited until I had woken up and had some coffee." She said, putting her palm to her forehead. She was getting a migraine once again.

"Jenna!" Hermione called.

"Yes miss, what can I get for you?" Jenna said opening the door.

"I need the Tylenol and some water. I am starting to get another migraine." Hermione said.

The room was silent while Jenna was gone. Hermione looked darkly from Fudge to Malfoy to Zabini. This was just her luck, to get the two people that she disliked the most in the wizarding world, the two that had made her life miserable at Hogwarts. She knew that they weren't evil, they had switched sides before the war had begun, and had helped her, Harry and Ron defeat Lord Voldemort, but that didn't mean that she liked them. Not in the least, they were Slytherins, and she was a Gryffindor. They didn't get along, they were rival houses, which meant rivals at everything, from the quidditch cup to grades, and the Gryffindors beat the Slytherins in both of those categories, along with other things too.

Jenna had come back with a glass of water and two Tylenol tablets.

"Thank you Jenna. You may retire to your chambers now, I will let them out." Hermione told Jenna.

Jenna nodded and left.

She quickly took the Tylenol and drank the water, then rubbed her temples.

"Hermione, Draco and Blaise should be staying with you, at all times, to protect you." Fudge told her.

She looked at him.

"No." She said.

"Hermione, I implore you, please, let them stay with you. You need this protection, we don't know who we are dealing with. For all we know, it is one of the few followers that are still left, and wants revenge on you. This is why you need the extra protection, you must have them around you at all times." Fudge told her.

She huffed, there was no way she was getting rid of Fudge until she agreed that they would be able to stay with her.

"Fine, now, I need you to leave, I want to get more sleep before work tomorrow. I don't need dark circle under my eyes while I'm at work." She said.

Fudge smiled.

"I am so glad that you understand. I will leave you now, so you can get some more rest." He said.

She gave a little nod, then told Malfoy and Zabini to stay put, and she walked Fudge out to the door. When he was gone, she headed back to the study, and sat back down at her desk.

"Okay, I want to get some things straight. I will not be taking orders from either of you. You will be taking orders from me. All you need to do is keep your mouths shut and your eyes and ears open. Pay attention to your surroundings, so that no one gets too close to me. Is that understood?" She asked them.

They nodded, not saying a word.

"Too bad if it wasn't, I am calling the shots her, and if you don't like it, you can leave. Now, I am going back to bed. If anyone wakes me up before ten, I will kill them." She said, getting up to leave.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Malfoy asked.

She turned and looked at them.

"Well there are two couches in the living room." She said with a small smile.

"I am not sleeping on no couch Granger." Zabini said.

"This is my house, Zabini, and you will not disrespect me in it, or any where else for that matter, and if I tell you that you are sleeping on the couch, you will be grateful for it. At least I am not making you sleep outside." She told them.

They looked at each other, then back at her. She wouldn't really make them sleep on the couch, or worse yet, outside, would she? That would be too cruel.

She smiled again.

"Jonathon!" She yelled out the door to one of her butlers, after a minute or so.

"Yes miss?" He asked her.

"Jenna went to bed, I would like for you to take these two up to the spare bedrooms. I don't want you carrying their things though, they will be carrying their own stuff, all I want you to do is take them up to the rooms." She told him.

He nodded to her, then took Malfoy and Zabini up to their rooms.

She didn't want to deal with the two Slytherins, but she had to. They were her body guards, they were going to protect her. Well they were supposed to, that is if she didn't kill them first.

She quickly, and quietly made it to her room. She found Jonathon waiting for her at her door.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you miss?" He asked her.

"Yes, tell Jenna that I will be having my breakfast on the balcony once again tomorrow. Tell her to bring it up for me at ten in the morning. Let her know that if I am not up at that time, to wake me up. I shouldn't sleep longer than that." She told him.

"Yes miss." He said, then left.

She got in bed and fell, almost instantly, to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

1She managed to wake up by herself, by ten o'clock. She put her robe on and went out to the balcony. Her breakfast was waiting for her when she got out there. She smiled, Jenna was the best. She sat down and tried to relax as she ate.

She was reading the newspaper when Malfoy and Zabini made their way onto the balcony. They were dressed in very elegant robes, when she saw this, she rolled her eyes, and groaned.

"Malfoy, Zabini, I do hope that you are not going to be wearing those today, or ever, for that matter." She said.

"What is wrong with what we are wearing?" Zabini asked.

"We are in the Muggle world. This means that you need to dress like them." She said.

"We don't have any muggle clothing." Malfoy said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Sit down, I will have Jenna bring you two up something to eat. I will be right back." She told them.

They sat down, and she went to her room. Thankfully Jenna was in Hermione's room, tidying up.

"Jenna, please get Malfoy and Zabini something to eat, they are out on the balcony." Hermione said.

Jenna nodded.

Hermione went to her night stand and opened the drawer. She rummaged around, and finally she found her wand.

She returned to the two men waiting for her.

They recoiled when they saw her wand pointing at them.

"Don't worry, I am just going to switch your robes to some muggle clothing." She said rolling her eyes.

She waved her wand, and said some choice words, and their robes changed to jeans and a tee shirt. She quickly returned her wand to her night stand drawer. By the time that she got back out to the guys, Jenna was bringing up some food for them.

"Jenna, can I get another crumpet, and some more orange juice, please?" Hermione asked.

"Yes miss, I will bring it right up for you." Jenna replied.

"Thank you." Hermione said.

A few minutes later, Jenna was back with the things that Hermione had asked for and then left once again.

Hermione went back to reading the newspaper, and Malfoy and Zabini silently ate their food. After about ten minutes, Malfoy spoke.

"Weasley was going bonkers because you never wrote to him. I was working closely with him, and he wouldn't shut up about it." Malfoy said.

She looked up at him.

"So, why do you care?" She asked.

"Why did you leave England? Why did you go into hiding, and not tell anyone where you were, and what you were doing?" He asked.

"Malfoy, it's none of your business! Besides, I must not have hid that well, Fudge was able to find me." She said.

"Do you realize how long it took him to locate you?" Zabini asked.

"Who cares, he still found me! How did he find me anyways?" She asked him.

"Well since you stopped using magic, he was stumped on how to find you. That is, until he saw you in a movie, then heard from his muggle counterparts, from here in the states, that your house had been broken into many times, and you were receiving letters, phone calls and presents from an unknown source, the officials over here told him where you were living." Malfoy told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I should have known." She mumbled.

"What?" Zabini asked.

"Nothing." She said.

"You still haven't answered the question. Why did you go into hiding, and start living like a muggle? Why didn't you write to anyone about where you were and what you were doing?" Malfoy asked again.

She looked from Malfoy to Zabini.

"I am getting in the shower. When you are done eating, call for Jenna. She will clean up for you." She said icily.

She went to her room.

They looked at each other.

"Apparently, that is something that is a sore subject with her." Malfoy said.

"I guess. Something must have gone wrong way back then, if she doesn't even write to Weasley, or any of her friends. I wonder what happened?" Zabini asked.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders.

Hermione went to her closet as the tears started pouring down. Why did those two pricks have to bring all of those memories up? Couldn't they have just left well enough alone?

She picked out a black mini, and a black baby doll tank top. She went into her bathroom and took a long, hot shower. By the time she got out, she was feeling much better, and calmed down. She pulled her outfit on, and dried her hair. She slipped on a pair of sandals with heels. She went over to her vanity and once again brushed her hair. After that was finished, she applied some makeup. She looked at her watch, and realized that she needed to be leaving soon, she had to be at a photo shoot by noon. She went out to the balcony. Malfoy and Zabini were sitting at the table, still, talking about something. When they saw her, they stopped their conversation. They looked her up and down.

"Quit staring, we have to leave." She told them.

She turned and headed for the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Zabini asked her.

"I have a photo shoot to get to. I believe the limo is already here for me, so we need to get going." She told them.

Sure enough, a long, black limo was waiting in her driveway. The driver, was standing next to the door, waiting for her.

"Two new passengers today, I see." The driver said.

"Yes Toby. I believe that you know where to go." She said.

"Of course Miss Granger." Toby said, kissing her hand.

The guys rolled their eyes, but Hermione smiled at him.

Toby opened the door for her and she got into the limo. All three of them watched her skirt rise as she bent down to get in. If she had bent down any more, they would have seen much more than what they should have. Not that they minded though, Hermione had grown up to be a beautiful woman, her unruly hair had become straight and sleek, and she had filled out in all the right places.

When Hermione was all the way in, Malfoy and Zabini got in after her. They took a seat across from her. She crossed her legs and looked at them.

"How long is this going to take?" Malfoy asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It depends. Sometimes it is quick, but other times it can take all day." She said.

"That should be fun." Zabini said sarcastically.

There was minimal conversation between the three of them as they rode to the destination.

Toby opened the door for Hermione to get out. Once again her kissed her hand, but this time she giggled at him.

"Thank you Toby. I will call you when I am ready to go." She told him.

"I will be waiting for your call." He said.

Malfoy and Zabini followed her into the studio for her photo shoot.

"You two can sit over there and watch me." She told them, before she got swept away by a dozen or more people, telling her about the shoot.

An hour, or so later, the guys were beginning to get bored.

"How much longer is she going to be?" Zabini asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that she will be done soon." Malfoy said.


	4. Chapter 4

1Four hours later, she was finally finished. She came over to them, smiling.

"It's about time." Malfoy said.

"Stop complaining, that was one of the more quicker photo shoots that I've been to. Trust me, it could have been longer." She told them.

They looked at each other in horror, they were imagining how much longer the shoot could go to, and what hell it would be to just sit and do nothing, for however long, and they were terrified.

She laughed at their expressions.

"Come on, lets go get something to eat, I am starved!" She told them.

They didn't need to be told twice.

She called Toby on her cell phone, and told him that she was ready to be picked up.

"Toby, I need to go to the house." She told him.

"Right away." He told her.

"Why are we going back to the house, I thought that we were going to get something to eat." Malfoy said.

"We are, I just need to change first." She told them.

"Thank you Toby, I will see you later." She said, getting out of the limo.

"I will be waiting for your call." He told her.

The guys followed her into the house.

"This shouldn't take me very long." She told them.

She entered her bedroom and went to her closet. She picked out a silk dress with spaghetti straps and sparkles. It was powder blue color. She slipped the matching shoes on her feet, then redid her make up. She put on her blonde wig, and went to get the guys.

"Hermione?" Malfoy asked.

"On first names now are we?" She asked him.

"Is that you?" Malfoy asked.

"Of course it's me, I just put a wig on. I thought that it would be much easier if no one knew that I was at their restaurant, so it will be quiet. That, and so you two won't get too over whelmed by everything at one time." She told them.

"Interesting." Zabini said.

"So are you calling Toby to come and pick us up, or what?" Malfoy asked her.

"No. I have my own cars, and my own drivers, Toby is sent whenever I have something official that I need to do, such as photo shoots, the opening of new restaurants, and premiers, to name just a few. If I want to go out, I use my own cars." She said.

They raised their eyebrows, but didn't say anything. They were staring at her once again. She rolled her eyes.

"Lets go. On the way, I will make reservations." She told them.

They started down the hallway. She got on her cell phone and made a call.

"Hello Jeffrey, would you bring the hummer around, please. Yes, I will be making reservations for Sapphire's. Thank you." She hung up with Jeffery and headed down the stairs to the door.

They had to wait a minute before Jeffery brought the hummer to the front of the house.

"I am sitting in the back, but I don't care where you two sit. One will have to sit next to me, and the other will have to sit up in the front." She said.

Zabini sat next to her, so Malfoy took the front seat, next to Jeffery.

"Hello, I would like to make reservations for three for six thirty." She said into her phone.

"A table please." She said.

"Jane White." She said.

"Thank you." She said.

She hung up.

"We have reservations for six thirty at Sapphire's." She told the guys.

"Who is Jane White?" Malfoy asked.

"It is the name I use for when I make reservations at restaurants." She told them.

"So, are we going to keep calling each other by our last names, or can we call each other by our proper names?" Zabini asked.

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter to me." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

1They arrived promptly at six thirty, and their table was waiting for them. The waiter showed them to the table and took their drink order.

Hermione got a glass of Chardonnay, while Blaise and Draco got water.

All three of them ordered the special, and it was delicious.

Hermione had, by the time that they left, three glasses of wine, and it was starting to work it's magic on her. By the time that she walked out of the restaurant to get into the hummer, she was stumbling a little.

Blaise and Draco had never seen her like this, and found it very interesting, to say the least.

This time Draco sat next to her, and Blaise sat next to Jeffery. On the way home, Hermione fell asleep, on Draco. For some reason, he didn't mind. It felt natural for him, comfortable.

When they got back to the house, Blaise carried her up to her bedroom, and laid her on her bed. He peeled off her shoes and took her wig off of her. Draco was standing at the door, just watching.

Blaise set her wig on the night stand next to her bed, then pulled the covers over, then crept over to Draco. They took one last look at her, then quietly shut the door.


	6. Chapter 6

1Hermione was having a nightmare. She was tossing and turning and scared. She began screaming.

Draco was still awake, making sure that she was okay, it was his turn to watch over her. They had decided this was the best way to go about it. He was sitting in a shadowy corner, watching her. He jumped when she began screaming. It sounded as if someone was killing her.

He hurried over to her, he sat on the bed next to her, and tried waking her. It took him a minute before she actually woke up.

When she did, she was crying hysterically. Muttering something that he couldn't quite understand, he caught bits and pieces of what she was trying to say.

"Help...don't let them hurt...please stop..." She was saying.

"Hermione, please, calm down, it was just a nightmare. Its all over now." Draco told her. He was cradling her in his arms, trying to soothe her, but it didn't seem to be working that well.

"Don't let them get me again, I don't know if I can survive it this time." She mumbled.

"Who Hermione?" Draco asked.

"If they get me, they will kill me, they won't hesitate this time, like last time." She mumbled.

"Hermione tell me who will try to kill you." Draco said.

"Lucius Malfoy, and the others." She mumbled.

Draco froze. His father had done something to her? Was that why she left the wizarding world, because of his father?

"What did they do to you?" He asked her.

"Bad, bad things. If Harry hadn't come when he did, I would have been dead. That is why Harry is dead, he came to save me, if he hadn't come to get me, he would be here and be the hero. The one that actually deserved it." She blundered.

She was blaming herself for Harry's death.

"Is that why you came over here? Because you blame yourself for Harry's death?" He asked her.

She looked into his eyes.

"That and I couldn't take living with everything that happened during and after the war, all of the memories. They were too much, I couldn't handle them anymore." She said.

"You should have told someone, they would have helped you threw it, you didn't have to run away like you did." Draco told her.

She shook her head.

"It was my fault, all of it was my fault. If Harry hadn't tried to save me, then Lucius wouldn't have killed Harry. Harry would still be here." She said, a sob escaping her throat. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Hermione. That's what Harry did, he saved people, he's always been like that, you, better than most, should know that by now. I know for a fact that Harry does not blame you, and neither should you. Now, what did Lucius do to you?" Draco asked her.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't have anything to do with you. It's not your problem." She told him.

"Hermione, I think that I should know everything, just incase he is the one that is after you." Draco told her.

"He's not." She told him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I just do, it's not like him, why would he come after me?" She asked him.

"Because you got away, and you killed his lord. He has got to be royally pissed about that." He told her.

She shook her head.

She looked much more calm by this time than when she had first woken up. He was still holding on to her, and her on him.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked gently.

"I thought that the nightmares were done with, I haven't had one in the past few months." She said.

"How long have you been having the nightmares?" He asked.

"Since the war." She said.

He was surprised, for the past ten years, she had been going through this! He had no idea.

He gently tightened his grip on her and she squeezed him back, like if she let go, then she would die.

"I think that you should get some more sleep." He said to her.

She shook her head.

"The nightmares will come again." She said.

"Don't worry, I will be right here for you. I'm not going to leave you, I promise." He said, disentangling himself from her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I'm going back to the chair." He said.

She bit her lip, and it looked like she was thinking about something. She got up and went over to her closet. She grabbed her silk nightie, and went into the bathroom. She went to change. While she had been changing, Draco had went back to the chair to sit down.

She came back out to the bedroom, and walked over to him. She took his hands in hers, and stood him up. She looked up into his eyes, pleading.

"Draco, please, I don't want to be alone tonight." She said in a whisper.

"You won't be, I am going to be here all night." He told her.

She shook her head.

"That's not what I meant." She said.

He cocked his head to the side.

"What do you mean then?" He asked.

"I don't want to sleep alone. I just need someone next to me, please Draco." She said.

He looked down into her eyes. With her looking at him like that, how could he refuse her?

He sighed.

"Hermione, I don't know." He said.

"Just tonight Draco, please." She pleaded with him. "The nightmare is still fresh in my mind. All I need is a person to sleep next to me. That's all." She said.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. He couldn't help himself, he wrapped his arms around her, and held her close.

"Yes Hermione, I will, tonight." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled into his shoulder.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He stroked her hair, then led her over to the bed. They got into the bed, and got comfortable. She cuddled closer, and closer to him. He finally gave in, and let her lay on his shoulder. Soon after, she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful. He pulled the covers around them, and soon, he too fell asleep, with a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

1They were being watched. The man that had visited Hermione that night that Fudge had brought Draco and Blaise to her house, was there again tonight. He was watching the pair sleep peacefully enough.

How could she? Have another man in her bed, when she was supposed to be his? And him, how could she let him share her bed? He would have to do something about him, and he would soon enough. He gently caressed her face, and she snuggled closer to Draco. The man drew his hand away and glared at the pair. Soon, he would be gone, and she would be his, forever. He stepped back into the shadows, and disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

1Months had gone by since that night, and neither of them had said a word about it. The next day, he suggested that she write a letter to Ron. She didn't think that would be a good idea. He dropped it.

They were sitting out on the balcony, eating breakfast, when Jenna came up the stairs, with the mail.

"Thank you Jenna." Hermione said.

Hermione picked up the first piece of mail, and smiled. It was from Jessica, inviting her to a party. The next one, took the smile off of her face. It was addressed to her, but it didn't have a return address on the envelope. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach, and she tried reassuring herself that it was nothing.

She slowly opened the envelope. Inside there was just a slip of folded paper. She wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. She carefully opened the paper. She gasped, and let the paper fall out of her hands.

Draco and Blaise were watching her as she opened the letter. When she gasped and let the letter fall, they realized that she was as white as a sheet, and they were by her side in an instant.

Blaise picked the paper up off of her lap, and looked at it. The paper was smeared with what looked like blood, and the word, 'soon' was written in the middle. Draco and Blaise looked at each other.

"Hermione, maybe you should stay home today, and not go anywhere." Draco told her. Usually, if he suggested that, she would have told him that he was crazy, and that she needed to have a life, and that she would be fine, she was going to be around tons of people, she would be fine. Today, however, she didn't fight back, she just nodded.

She stood up and headed back to her room.

Jenna was in the room tidying up.

"Jenna, cancel everything for today, I am staying home." Hermione said weakly.

"Is there something wrong miss?" Jenna asked.

Hermione never cancelled anything to stay home.

"Everything is fine Jenna, just do what Hermione asked." Blaise said.

Jenna nodded, then left.

"I think that you should lie down Hermione." Draco said.

She nodded.

"Blaise, go let the drivers know that I won't be going anywhere today." Hermione said.

Blaise nodded, then left.

It was only her and Draco left now.

"He's never done anything like that before." She whispered.

She looked up at Draco.

She looked so scared, and he hated when she looked like that. He walked over to her and held her in his arms. She was shaking like a leaf. He wished that he could take all of this away from her, so she wouldn't have to deal with all of it.

They stayed there, embracing for another minute, before he let her go.

"You should get some more sleep." He told her.

She nodded, then slipped into the bed and got comfortable. Withing a few minutes, she was once again sleeping. Draco smiled at her, then went to find Blaise.

Hermione slept all day, she woke up feeling refreshed. She decided that she wanted to go for a swim. She changed into her bathing suit, and threw her robe on. She grabbed a towel, and headed down to her pool. She ran into Blaise on the way down.

"Draco went into town for something." Blaise told her.

"Okay." She said.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

"Down to the pool." She said.

"Do you think that's wise? Whoever is after you, might be hiding in the bushes, waiting to grab you." He said.

"Not if you are there with me." She said.

"I still don't think that you should go down there." He told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Go and get your suit, and join me for a swim. It will do you some good." She told him.

He sighed, she wasn't backing down until she got what she wanted.

"Fine. I will be right back." He told her.

"I will wait for you down at the pool." She said.

He shook his head.

"No, you will wait right here, or come with me, but you don't go outside with out me, do you understand me?" He asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just hurry up Blaise." She said.

He quickly went back to his room, and changed into his trunks. When he got back to her, she looked him over. He looked good, all toned and muscular. She was liking what she was seeing.

"Are you going to stare at me all night, or are we going to the pool?" He asked her.

"Let's go." She said.

They got to the pool, and she took her robe off. This time, it was his turn to stare. Her suit, if you could call it that, covered only the parts that needed to be covered, all the rest was bare.

"Now look who's staring." She said mockingly.

She could she him blush a little, and she smiled.

She dove into the water. When she resurfaced, she looked pointedly at him.

"Well, are you coming in, or not?" She asked him.

He gave her a smile, then jumped in.

She laughed at him.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked, resurfacing.

She nodded.

They began playing tag, then the game switched to Marco Polo.

"Marco." She said

"Polo." Blaise said, it sounded as if he said it from her left. She turned to listen, she heard the water rippling. She headed towards the sound.

"Marco." She said again.

"Polo." He said again, a little closer this time.

She smiled to herself, she was going to get him.

"Marco." She said.

"Polo." He said.

He was even closer. She got a little closer, then dived for him. She didn't get him. She heard a small laugh from her right. She turned and listened. Nothing.

"Marco." She said.

"Polo." He whispered in her ear.

Then she felt his arms go around her. She turned around and opened her eyes. They were standing very close to each other, and his arms were still around her. Her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't take her gaze away from his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and they were standing even closer.

Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed her. Her breath left her, and she began kissing him back. He could kiss very well. Her breath returned once they stopped kissing.

"Wow." She said breathless.

"That's all you can say?" He asked her.

"Maybe you should try harder." She told him.

He raised an eyebrow, did one of his little half smiles that she was getting accustomed to seeing on him.

"Really?" He asked.

She nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her again. When they pulled apart, he looked at her, expectantly.

She seemed to be thinking.

"Yeah, wow, that's it." She said.

They looked at each other, and then laughed.

By nine o'clock, Draco still hadn't shown up.

"Do you think Draco is okay?" She asked Blaise.

"I'm sure that he is fine. He knows how to take care of himself. Don't worry, he probably met someone, and lost track of time." He told her.

She had her legs fastened around his waist, and her arms around his shoulders, his hands were at her waist, and he was taking her slowly around the pool.

"Maybe your right, but I can't help feeling like something bad has happened to him." She said.

He pulled her closer to him, and kissed her nose.

"Don't worry, he is fine." He told her.

She nodded, then kissed him.

They were being watched, this time, by a photographer. He couldn't believe how easy it was to sneak on the Granger Estate, and find her, after everything that had happened to her in the past few months.

Almost every light in her house was off, so he headed out back, to the pool. He could hear the water splashing. He wasn't sure that the delectable Ms. Granger was one for splashing. He looked through the bushes that he was hidden behind. He saw not only Ms. Granger, but a guy was there, in the pool with her. He got his camera all set up, and put it to his eye, making sure that he was going to get some great shots. By the looks of things, they were talking. He got a few pictures of that, then they kissed, and he got some great shots of them kissing.

Now the pair were just going around the pool, her on top of him pretty much. It seemed as if they were talking again, then they were kissing again, he took more pictures of them.

Who was this mystery man? She had never been seen with him out in public, where had she met him?

"I think that we should get out of the pool now." He said to her.

"Oh, I guess that you're right Blaise." She said.

She sighed.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah. I guess so." She said.

He wasn't sure that she was telling him the truth, but he didn't pursue it. He took her over to the ladder. She disentangled herself from him, and climbed up the ladder. He couldn't help but to watch her as she gracefully climbed out onto the concrete. She went over to her towel, and began toweling herself off. Blaise got out and walked over to her. He was still watching her, he couldn't help himself. He was about to take her into his arms again, when they heard the bushes move. They froze, and listened. The bushes moved again. Something, or someone was definitely in the bushes watching them. Blaise moved over to his things, and grabbed his wand.

Suddenly, two people fell out of the bushes, one had dark hair, and the other had white blonde hair. Blaise hurried over to the two men fighting on the grass.

"Draco, get off of him." Blaise said, pulling Draco off of the unknown man.

Hermione rushed over to the guys.

"What's going on?" She asked them.

"I found this guy snooping around in the bushes. I thought that he was a threat." Draco told her.

She looked down at the guy that Draco had tackled to the ground. It was on of the photographers that usually took her pictures at premiers. He worked for the Chronicle.

"He's not a threat, he's just a photographer. He always takes my picture when I go to premiers. He's clean." She told them.

She helped him up.

"I'm so sorry, they are just a little worried about me." She said.

"It's not a problem Ms. Granger, I will be fine, I don't think that anything is broken." He told her.

"Let me make it up to you. Let's see, I will be at Sapphire's on Wednesday. You show up and take pictures of me, and I will give you an exclusive interview as we eat. Does that sound good to you?" She asked him.

"That's perfect! I will see you on Wednesday, lets say, around eight o'clock?" He asked.

"That sounds great. I'll see you then. Now, Blaise, why don't you take him out to the driveway, I am sure that his car is parked there." Hermione said.

Blaise took the photographer to the driveway, and Hermione went over to her towel, that she had dropped when she hurried over to Draco. She picked up the towel and started drying off her hair.

"I see that you feel better." Draco said.

She nodded.

"The swim was refreshing. So, where have you been?" She asked him.

"I went to town." He said.

"That's what Blaise said. He didn't say what you were doing in town. What were you doing in town Draco?" She asked.

She looked at him.

"Don't worry about it." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Don't you realize that if Blaise wasn't here, and you just go off _into town_, what if something had happened while you were gone? What if I went down here, to the pool, and the guy that is after me, came while you were out? What would have happened, if I was here all alone, I could have been dead right now." She said.

"If it was just me, then I wouldn't have left, and I know that you can take care of yourself." He told her.

"I might be able to take care of myself, with a wand, but I didn't have my wand with me. I am just thankful that it was a photographer, and not the psycho that is after me." She told him.

He smiled at her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked.

"I think you like having us around." He said.

She huffed.

"I think I like keeping my life, staying alive." She mumbled.

He laughed.

"I should owl Fudge about this little incident, maybe you will take this situation a little more serious." She said.

"Calm down Hermione. Let's go back into the house, there's a surprise for you in your bedroom." He told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"You'll see." He said.

She reluctantly smiled.

"Fine, let's go." She said.

He smiled back at her.

He draped his arm around her shoulder, and they walked up to her bedroom. She opened her door, and gasped. There were six dozen roses placed around the room. On the bed was chocolates, and a furry little kitten curled up next to the chocolates.

"Draco, did you do all of this?" She asked, looking at him.

He nodded.

She smiled, and giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She gave him a little kiss, then turned back to the room.

"Thank you so much." She said.

"Well, it wasn't just me, Blaise helped me decide what to get you. The kitten was all me though." He told her.

She laughed.

She picked the kitten up, and snuggled with it.

"It's a male. What are you going to name it?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to have to think about it." She said.

She opened the first box of chocolate, and took a piece. The chocolate melted on her tongue, instantly. She held out the box so that he could take one.

He was still reeling from her kiss. He was surprised that she actually had kissed him, but he wasn't complaining. He enjoyed it for the quick minute that it lasted. He was hoping that it wouldn't be the last one that they shared.

A few minutes later, Blaise returned, to her bedroom.

"I see that you like the surprise." He said to her.

"Thank you so much." She told him.

She gave him a hug, and to Draco's delight, didn't kiss him.


	9. Chapter 9

1Wednesday came, and Hermione was getting ready for the meeting with the photographer. She decided on a lilac tank top and a violet mini. She put her purple heels on, and she was ready to go.

Toby was called and they were off to Sapphire's.

Reservations were made under her name, this time.

They got to Sapphire's and she paused for photos. She was a pro at handling the photographers. They met Peter, the photographer she was meeting, at the door to Sapphire's.

"Are you ready to go in?" She asked them.

They nodded.

Their table was waiting for them. They ordered drinks, and then they ordered their food.

"Should we get started?" She asked him.

"Yes, I think that we should." Peter said.

He asked her some questions, and she politely answered them.

"So who are these two, and how do you know them?" He asked her.

"This is Draco Malfoy, the one that tackled you, and this is Blaise Zabini. We went to school together." She said.

"You three seem pretty close, have you always been this close while you went to school together?" He asked her.

"Well, not always, while we were in school, we didn't always see eye to eye, so to speak. Our friends ran in different circles. It wasn't until after we graduated that we became friends, when we had to work closely together, we became friends." She told him.

"That is interesting. So how long are they staying for?" He asked, indicating Blaise and Draco.

"I'm not sure. For a little while longer, at least. They are helping me with something." She said.

"And what are they helping you with?" He asked her.

"Just some personal stuff." She said, giving him a look.

He knew not to ask what the personal stuff was.

"Now, there are speculation that someone is 'stalking' you, and then there was all that tragedy with all of your body guards, is any of this true?" He asked.

Her heart skipped a beat, she was hoping that he wouldn't ask anything about that.

"Well, I don't know what you heard about all of that, so I don't know how to answer your question." She said.

"I have heard that your 'stalker' has somehow killed all of your body guards to get to you. Is this true?" He asked.

"Their deaths are a tragedy, but I don't believe that this 'stalker' had something, or anything to with their deaths. I mean if he did, then he would have kept trying right? The 'stalker' has not made any more moves to try to take out my new body guards." She said.

"You have new body guards, where are they?" He asked.

She pointed to some muscular thugs looking around the restaurant.

"They are really effective." She said.

"So you are admitting to a 'stalker' then?" He asked her.

"I am not admitting to anything right now." She said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

1After the interview, and dinner was finished, Peter took a few more pictures, then they left the restaurant.

"Thank you for the insightful interview Ms. Granger." He told her.

"It was my pleasure." She said.

Toby opened the door for the three of them to get in.

"Where to now Ms. Granger?" Toby asked when he got back into the car.

"I think that we will hit Babylon tonight Toby." She told him.

"Yes Ms. Granger." Toby said, making a right turn.

"What is Babylon?" Blaise asked.

"It's a club. Don't worry, you guys will enjoy it." She said, applying some make up.

"Hermione, I don't think that you should go out tonight. I think that we should go back to the house." Draco said.

"Draco, you are such a party pooper. I will be fine, I have the two most powerful wizarding body guards, and I trust that you will take care of me." She said smiling at them.

"Hermione, I still don't think that we should go out tonight." Draco said.

"I agree with Draco." Blaise said.

"Come on guys, I am going to be there with you two, no one is going to mess with me, especially if they are from the wizarding world, plus there is going to be a ton of people there. No one is going to try anything in a crowded room. Trust me, I am going to be fine, while you guys are there." She said.

They looked at each other, beat. They couldn't say no when she looked at them like that.

She knew they were caving.

"Fine." They said.

She gave them a dazzling smile.


	11. Chapter 11

1"I am going to get some more drinks." She told them, as she stopped dancing, and headed towards the bar.

Draco started to follow her.

"Both of you stay here, or find a table." She said.

"You can't carry three glasses by yourself. I just want to help you." Draco said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's go." She said.

They headed to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

For some reason, he looked familiar. She shook the feeling off. She couldn't know the bartender.

"Yes, I need a grey goose martini, dirty, and I need two Budweisers." She said.

The bartender nodded.

Hermione and Draco turned away from the bar, and looked out on the dance floor. They saw that Blaise had found a table, fairly close to the bar. She waved to him, and he waved back.

"Here you go Hermione, no charge." He said.

She caught that he called her by her first name.

"Do I know you?" She asked.

"I know all about you, I have seen all of your movies. I am your biggest fan." He said.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I think that you are one of the greatest actresses of all time." He told her with a smile.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate everything, but now I have to get back to my friends." She said.

The bartender nodded, and Hermione and Draco headed for Blaise.

"That guy was a little weird." Draco said.

"I know, but for some reason, he looked familiar. I've never seen him before, but there is something about him that was vaguely familiar." She said.

Draco shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

1"I think that we should go home." Hermione said, rubbing her eyes and shaking her head.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know. It's getting really hard to see, and my head feels really fuzzy. It's definitely time to go home." She said.

They nodded. She stood and tried to walk, by herself. She stumbled. Blaise caught her fairly easily.

"Someone needs to call Toby." She said, slightly slurring her words.

"Toby, hi, Ms. Granger needs the limo brought around, thanks." Draco said.

A minute later, Toby had the limo at the entrance, and had the door opened for them to get in.

"Is Ms. Granger okay?" Toby asked.

"She's fine. Just one too many drinks, I think." Draco said, as Blaise gently set her down.

"I've never seen her like this, even when she's been quite smashed. It kind of looks like she's been drugged." Toby said.

"Thank you for that assessment Toby, but Blaise and I were with her all night, we did not see anyone put anything in her drink." Draco said.

"Well, it takes only a second to put something in a drink, and if you turn around for even a second, there is the opening." Toby said.

"I think that we should get her back to the house now." Draco said.

"Yes sir." Toby said.

"Toby said that she might of been drugged." Draco said.

"How, and when?" Blaise asked.

"When Hermione and I were at the bar, we turned around for a second, to see where you were, and when the bartender was done, we turned around to get the drinks, and the bartender was being creepy." Draco said.

"So you think that it was the bartender that drugged her, to do something to her?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think so. We agreed that it was a wizard, and the bartender isn't a wizard, so I'm going to rule him out." Draco said.

Blaise nodded.

They got her into the house and up into her bedroom, with her stumbling a great deal along the way. One time she almost knocked both her and Blaise down. She was barely in control of her own walking.

Blaise got her into her bed and tucked her in.

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, then left the room, with Draco right behind him.

"So do you think that we have nothing to worry about with the bartender?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded.

"Like I said, we are looking for a wizard. I'm sure that there is nothing to worry about with the bartender." Draco said.

Blaise nodded.

"Okay, I believe that it is your turn to stay with Hermione." Draco said.

"Yeah, it is. Okay, you go and get some sleep and I will stay with Hermione." Blaise said.

Draco went into his room and went to bed. Blaise was about to enter into Hermione's room, when he heard a slight 'pop' sound. It was the sound that a wizard made when they apparated, or disapparated somewhere. Blaise's heart skipped a beat, and he quickly entered her room. He looked around, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Hermione was still in her bed. He sighed, he was hearing things. His heartbeat returned to normal. He sat down in the chair at the end of the bed and watched her as she slept.


	13. Chapter 13

1Draco couldn't sleep. He decided that he should go and check on how Hermione was doing. He got up and went to Hermione's room, he didn't knock, but just walked in. What he saw, made his blood turn to ice.

Blaise was on the floor, presumably unconscious. Hermione, Hermione was gone, she had vanished, into thin air.

Where the hell is she? Who the hell took her? Maybe Blaise had seen who had taken her. Draco knelt down and shook Blaise awake. He was a little disoriented.

"Hermione, he took Hermione!" Blaise said.

"Blaise, who took Hermione? Did you see who it was?" Draco asked.

Blaise shook his head.

He got me from behind, and it was dark. I wasn't expecting it." Blaise said.

"We've got to figure out where he took her." Draco said.


	14. Chapter 14

1Hermione awoke when water was thrown on her. Hermione jumped and shook her head. She couldn't see, she tried rubbing her eyes to focus her vision.

"So nice of you to join me Hermione." The man said.

Hermione squinted to try to see who was standing in front of her.

"Do you like my little concoction? It is a little more potent that what I figured it would be, but it got the job done all the same. Don't worry, it will be wearing off quite soon." He told her.

In fact it did. Not even a minute later, her vision cleared up. She looked up at him. It was the bartender.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"That's right, I forgot that I was still in costume. Let me switch." He told her.

He brought out a wand, and said something that she couldn't hear, and the bartender faded into...

"Ronald Weasley! You, you are the one that has been stalking me?" She asked him.

"I'm actually very surprised that you haven't figured it out before now. You did used to be the smartest witch back at Hogwarts. I think that moving over here, and doing movies and photo shoots has made your brain go to mush. I mean, do you realize how long it took you to figure it out that it was me? I was sure that you were going to figure it out while we were talking at Babylon." He said.

"I can't believe that you would do this to me Ronald! Why did you do this to me? I thought that we were friends!" She said.

"Friends! Friends! How can you think that? For the past ten years, I haven't gotten one letter from you! You just picked up and ran away! Did you even read any of my letters?" He asked her.

Tears sprung into her eyes.

"Of course I did Ron, but it just hurt too much to write you back. I wanted to forget all of the memories of the war, and Harry's death. I couldn't deal with it." She said.

"For ten years you couldn't deal with it?" He asked her.

"I am so sorry Ron." She told him.

"Yeah, I can tell how truly sorry you are Hermione! I catch you in bed with Malfoy, and then I see you snogging with Zabini in the pool! I mean come on Hermione! Slytherins? You leave home, move over here, and jump in the sack with the first Slytherin that stops by your house?!" He asked her.

"Ron, it's not like that!" She said.

"You could've fooled me!" He said.

"Come on, Ron, I've been having nightmares since the war, they've been awful! Do you know what I've been through?" She asked him, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Yes, Hermione, I do know, but I got through it, with the help of my friends. You would have gotten through it, with everyone's help." He told her.

"I tried Ron, I really did." She said.

He walked over to her with a gentle smile on his face.

"Hermione, why don't you come back home with me? You will feel much better if you come back with me. We will be much happier with me, back where you belong." He told her.

She looked into his eyes.

"Oh, Ron, I don't know. I've tried so hard to get over all of this, everything. I don't know if I have enough strength to do anything else." She said.

"Hermione, we belong together! You and I are one of a kind, everyone in school always knew that we would get together. Now, let's go!" He told her, he was starting to get mad.

"Ron, I am not that person anymore. I have changed! I am not that know-it-all book worm, the person that always raises her hand in class and can give you every single question that a teacher will ask. I lost her when I went through the war, I changed with the war." She said.

Ron got a little more mad with every word she spoke. By the time she was done, he was seeing multiple shades of red.

"Hermione, we are leaving, and we are leaving now!" He told her.

Ron was through with the niceties. He roughly picked her up and stood her up.

"Ronald, let me go, you are hurting me." She told him.

"Hermione, you are coming with me, and you are going to come quietly. I am not telling you once more." He told her.

She was able to wrench her arm from his grip.

"I am not going with you, now or ever." She said.

"I am losing patience with you Hermione!" He told her, grabbing both of her shoulders and shaking her.

She managed to wriggle free, and she gave him a slap across his face. He stumbled backwards, and his hand went to his cheek. If possible, he was even more mad.

He walked over to her, and she was scared. The viciousness that she saw in his eyes, made her petrified of him. She took a step back from him.

"You will never do that to me, ever again! You will come back home with me, and we will be married, like everyone had thought we would." He told her.

Her mouth dropped opened, and she was shocked. He was telling her that she was going to marry him, and she didn't have a choice in any of this, well, yeah right! She wasn't going to do what he told her to do.

"Are you crazy? I am not going to do that! You do not have any say over me or what I do." She told him.

That was the last straw for him.

He struck her against her cheek, she fell down, and the tears started anew. Ron had actually hit her. She almost fell, but she regained her balance. She knew that she needed to get away from him, and get to either Draco or Blaise, they would help her, but first she needed to get away from the raging man in front of her. She looked for her escape, and found it, but she needed to side step Ron to get to it.

He laughed when he figured out what she was trying to do.

"You are not going to get by me, you will be coming with me, whether you like it or not." He told her.

"No." She said.

He came even closer to her. She was desperate, she was ready to do anything, just to get away from him. When he got up to her, she decided that she would try anything to get her freedom.

She took a deep breath, cocked her fist back and swung. It was a good thing that he wasn't expecting her to do that, but it gave her the time that she needed to get away. She ran out of the shed, and out onto the lawn. She was glad that he hadn't taken her off of the grounds, it would be much easier for her to find Draco and Blaise.

She was running, and she made the mistake of looking back to see where Ron was. While she looked back, she tripped and fell, she crawled to her feet and ran again. She was closing in on the pool, and back patio when he popped up in front of her. She screamed and skidded to a halt.

"Hermione, why are you running like a muggle? You do know that you are a witch right? Or has living like a muggle screwed with your mind?" Ron asked her, with a nasty smirk.

"Ron, do you not realize that I was muggle born?" She screamed at him.

"You might have been born a muggle, but you have graduated from Hogwarts as a witch. This makes you a full witch." He told her.

"Ron you need to calm down." She said.

She suddenly heard a 'pop' from behind her. She spun around, and her jaw dropped. Lucius Malfoy was standing right behind her.

"Malfoy, I was wondering when you were going to show and join in all the fun." Ron said.

She turned back to Ron. What was going on here?

"Ron, since when did you start working with Malfoy?" She asked him.

He gave her a sadistic smile.

"Since the very beginning. He wanted to find you, as did I, both of us had our reasons for finding you, so we got together. Granger, I believe that you and I have some unfinished business to take care of." Malfoy told her, giving her a smirk.

"I can't believe that you went to Voldemort's right hand man to get to me! Ron are you crazy." She yelled at Ron.

"I had to do something drastic to get to you. I was running out of options, and he wanted you almost more than what I wanted you. Which is interesting enough." Ron told her.

"Now, let's get back to us. Weasley, when I am finished with her, you may have her." Malfoy told Ron.

"Excuse me, but I don't think so, Malfoy she is mine, you were just here to help me to find her." Ron told him.

Hermione found that this was a great time to get out of there. They weren't paying attention to her, but they were fighting with each other. She wasn't going to run this time, but do it like a true witch would do it. She disapparated, and apparated in her bedroom. She knew that she didn't have much time, she needed to find the guys and get out of there. The guys weren't in her room, she ran to their rooms and still didn't find them. She was starting to freak out. She needed to find them, and fast. She apparated down to the servant's quarters.

"Jenna, Jonathon, come here." She called.

"Yes miss?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, have you seen Draco and Blaise any where?" She asked her.

"They just left here, looking for you. What's going on miss?" Jenna asked.

"Don't worry, did they say where they were going?" She asked.

"No miss, they didn't, but they were scared." Jenna said.

"Damn it! Jenna, I need you to get everyone out of the estate. If you see Draco or Blaise again, tell them that Lucius Malfoy and Ron Weasley were the ones that were the ones that were doing everything. Don't worry about what it means, they will know. Now, you need to get everyone out of here and fast!" Hermione said, getting hysterical.

"Yes miss, right away." Jenna said.

Hermione left the quarters, and looked both ways, just to make sure neither Malfoy or Ron was on her trail. She didn't see either of them. She disapparated to the basement, but didn't find them. They weren't in the attic, any of the guest bedroom, the bathrooms or any where. She had one last place that she could try. She apparated into the kitchen. They weren't there either. Where the hell were they? She needed to find them, desperately needed to find them.

She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down.

"Looks like you are out of places to hide." It was Ron, and he was standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

"Ron, stay away from me, I mean it!" She yelled at him.

"You do not tell me what to do Hermione." He told her.

He took a step to her.

"I am not going to stay here, for you to badger me and hurt me. I am leaving." She said, and she disapparated before he could grab her. She apparated next to the pool. She caught a glimpse of Draco and Blaise heading into the shed that she had woken up in. She started running to them, she got halfway there, and was grabbed. A hand covered her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. She felt hopeless, and tears started falling from her eyes and falling down her cheeks and onto her captor's fingers.

"No one is going to help you now Granger." Malfoy said silkily into her ear.

Malfoy shut his eyes and took a big sniff of her. He dragged her towards the bushes, she tried screaming, but Malfoy's hand was muffling the sound.

"No one is going to save you now Granger." He told her.

He pulled a dagger from his pocket and put it against her throat.

"Now, I am going to take my hand off of your mouth, an you will not scream, or else I will slit your throat. Do you understand me?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"You are a good little witch." He told her.

He took his hand off of her mouth and slid it down to her shoulder.

"Now, I know that you think that I was going to kill you when I captured you ten years ago. You were wrong though. Oh, you don't know how wrong you were. I was going to make you mine, to keep. No, I wasn't going to kill you, I was going to take you back with me. Now that I got you, I am going to keep you, Weasley was just to help me find you, and corner you. I wasn't going to let him take you. I had no intention of doing that." He whispered in her ear.

She felt nauseous.

"No." She whispered.

He licked her from the bottom of her earlobe to the nape of her neck.

"Yes, now, I am going to move the dagger from your throat, but I advise you not to make a sound, or I will stab you." He told her.

She nodded.

"You definitely are a smart witch." He said with a laugh.

He moved the dagger from her throat to the middle of her back. He began feeling her up and she felt like she was going to throw up.

She decided to take a chance, and she elbowed him hard in the solar plexus. He doubled over in pain. She took this opportunity to run for Draco and Blaise. She looked back at Malfoy and saw that he was getting back onto his feet. Once again, that was her big mistake, she tripped once more. She could tell that malfoy was getting closer to her. She looked towards the shed, and saw that the two guys were still in the there. She had to make a choice, either get back up and run, or scream. She knew that if she tried to get back up on her feet, Malfoy would catch her again, and she might not get Draco and Blaise's attention, she would be dead first. She made the decision to take the latter.

She opened her mouth and belted out a loud, blood curling scream. In an instant, Malfoy was on top of her, pinning her down. He turned her over on to her back and covered her mouth. The dagger was in his hand once again. He put it to her throat once again. He smiled down at her.

"That was the wrong move Granger. Now do not scream, or you will die." He told her.

She nodded.

"What the hell were you thinking, you must not value your life." He said to her.

"I had to give it one last try." She said hoarsely.


	15. Chapter 15

1Why weren't Blaise or Draco coming? She knew that she had screamed loud enough for them to hear, so why weren't they coming for her? She moved her head to try to see them.

"I don't think that you screamed loud enough dear. That's too bad, there's no one to help you now." He laughed.

Hermione was giving up hope, but her renewed hope came in the most unlikely person, Ron Weasley.

"Malfoy, get off of her, she is mine." Ron said.

"Weasley, sod off, she isn't anymore. I claim her now." Malfoy said.

"I don't think so." Ron said.

"You don't think much, do you? You actually thought that I would help get Granger, only for yourself? You were dreaming." Malfoy told Ron.

Ron was getting mad. He walked over to Malfoy and roughly threw him off of her. They began physically fighting. They weren't paying attention to her once more. She disapparated from where she was laying, to the shed, only, she couldn't get into the shed, there was a block on it from all apparating and disapparating. She slammed into the barrier and it knocked her to the ground, right outside the open door. Draco and Blaise were at the door, and were surprised to see her pop up in front of their eyes. Her energy was becoming drained.

This was the end. Ron and Malfoy had noticed that she had disappeared, and they were on their way to get her. She couldn't get away, she was drained, and Draco and Blaise couldn't save her, they couldn't even get to her. She couldn't move, so she just laid there, and closed her eyes. She was letting come, what was coming to her.

She could hear Draco and Blaise yelling to her. She opened her eyes and looked at them.

"Get up, get away, save yourself." Draco was yelling to her.

She found enough energy to get up on her knees and put her hands on the barrier. She shook her head at him.

"It's over, I can't run anymore, I don't have the energy. I don't want to be afraid anymore, I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder for danger. It's going to stop here, with them and me." She said.

"Hermione, don't do this, get out of here, now!" Blaise yelled.

"I'm sorry you guys, you were one of the best things that happened to me. Thank you both for protecting me. You both were great." She said.

"I see that Granger is saying her good byes." Malfoy said.

"I guess you could say that, but I am not letting you take her with you Malfoy." Ron said.

They were behind her. She closed her eyes and set her forehead against the barrier. Draco and Blaise were surprised to see who the stalker was.

"Weasley?!" They yelled together.

"Shut up Malfoy, Zabini! Of course it was me." He spat at them.

"Father? You are working with Weasley?" Draco asked.

"Just for Granger. And I will have her. She will be mine, and Weasley will not stand in my way." Malfoy said, sending Ron a dirty look.

"Both of you are crazy." Blaise said to them.

Ron had finally had enough, and sent a curse towards Blaise. He dodged it just in time. Apparently spells could penetrate the barrier. Hermione opened her eyes wide. She hadn't thought of it before.

"Use finite incatatem! That should break the barrier." She told Blaise and Draco.

The brought their wands out and said the incantation. It worked, and she fell forwards towards Blaise and Draco, but before she could fall to them, Malfoy caught her, and held onto her, tightly. He held her so tightly, that she gasped. The dagger was at her throat once again.

"No one moves, or I will slit her throat." Malfoy said dangerously.

"Accio dagger!" Ron yelled. The dagger flew to his hand.

He took the dagger, and plunged it into Hermione's stomach, and twisted.

"If I can't have her, then no one will." Ron yelled.

Hermione went limp in Malfoy's arms. Blood was seeping all over the place.

"Hermione!" Draco and Blaise yelled.

Blaise went for Ron, and Draco went for his father.

Draco punched his father in the face, and Hermione fell to the ground. Draco took this chance to move his father away from Hermione. Hermione laid there on the ground, bleeding to death.

She turned her attention to Blaise and Ron, fighting. Blaise had Ron by his collar, and his wand to Ron's throat.

"Blaise! No, don't kill him!" Hermione shouted hoarsely.

Blaise paused and looked over at her, in disbelief.

"Let Fudge take care of him." She said hoarsely.

He gave her a small nod, and turned back to Ron. Ron, though had a sick smile on his face, and the dagger back in his hand. Without hesitation he plunged the dagger into Blaise's heart.

"BLAISE!" Hermione shouted.

Blaise fell to the ground, and Ron looked triumphant. Draco stunned his father, then quickly stunned Ron too. Hermione was crawling her way to Blaise. She was saying his name over and over.

She got to him, and he smiled at her.

"Blaise, don't die! You can't die! Blaise!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Hermione, these past few months were the best of my life, you made my life worth living. Thank you for everything. I love you." Blaise kissed her hand, and smiled. Then he shut his eyes and he was gone.

Hermione buried her face in Blaise's chest and cried.

Hermione could feel her life slipping away, but she didn't care, Blaise didn't deserve to die like that. She could feel herself being pried from Blaise's lifeless body. She looked up and saw Draco's face.

"Hermione, hold still for a minute, let me fix you up." He said gently.

"No, don't. Let me die. First Harry died saving me, and now Blaise, it's not fair. Let me die, please." She said, closing her eyes, and hoping that he would grant her, her wish. He didn't.

He pulled her shirt up and said the healing spell. She was healed, but she had lost a lot of blood.

She opened her eyes and gave him a small smile, then she started crying again.

"Blaise is dead, Ron killed him. It's just not right." She said, tears streaming down her face.

He embraced her.

"I know Hermione, I know." He whispered in her ear.

He gently squeezed her.

"Don't go any where, I need to tie them up." He said.

She nodded.

He gently laid her back down onto the ground, and turned to his father and Ron. He mumbled the spell to tie them up, then turned back to her.

"Hermione, I need to put them somewhere, where do you think that I should put them?" He asked her.

"The kitchen." She croaked.

He nodded.

"I will be right back." He told her, and kissed her forehead.

She nodded.

He went over to his father and disapparated to her kitchen. A minute later, he returned for Ron. He brought Ron to the kitchen too. He then returned to Hermione's side.

"We need to get you back inside." He told her.

"I know, but I don't want to go to bed, just yet. Set me in the livingroom or something. I think you have to carry me, I don't think I am going to be able to walk, yet." She told him.

"That's fine, so the living room then?" He asked her.

She nodded.

He scooped her up into his arms and apparated to the livingroom. He laid her down on the sleek leather of the couch.

"What about Blaise?" She asked him.

"Don't worry about him, I will take care of him." He told her.

"Bring him in here. I want to make sure that nothing happens to his body." She said.

"Hermione, are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes, Draco please. Grant me this one thing, please." She asked him.

"Okay, wait right here, and I will go and get him." He told her.

She nodded.

He went to get Blaise, he brought Blaise back to her. Draco laid Blaise on the couch across from Hermione, so that she could see him clearly.


	16. Chapter 16

1"Hermione, I am going to write a letter to Fudge. I need some paper, and something to write with. Where do you keep everything?" He asked her.

"There should be some spare stationary and something to write with in my study." She said.

"Okay, I will write Fudge a letter, telling him everything that happened. I will be right back." He told her.

"Okay, I'll wait for you, right here." She told him.

He smiled at her.

He kissed her forehead, then went to write Fudge a letter. Hermione looked over at Blaise's lifeless body, and tears that she didn't know that had sprung into her eyes, tumbled over.

She slowly sat up, she swung her legs off of the couch and tried to stand up. She lost her balance and fell back onto the couch. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She gently slid down to the floor and crawled over to Blaise. She held his hand, and put her chin on his chest. With her free hand, she caressed his face and sniffed.

"Oh, Blaise, I am so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt, for you to...die." She said, choking back a sob.

She closed her eyes and let the tears flow. Soon, she fell asleep.

Draco was returning to livingroom, when he saw Hermione crawl over to Blaise's body, he was about to get her, when he saw her grab his hand and rest her chin on his chest. He heard what she said, and he got a lump in his throat, that he tried swallowing. He stood there watching her for a minute. He soon realized that she was sleeping. He walked over to her and picked her up, he carried her over to the couch she had been laying on and laid her back down on it. He gently moved the stray hair off of her face.


	17. Chapter 17

1Draco stayed awake until Fudge arrived with five aurors. Two for Malfoy, two for Ron, and one to bring Blaise's body back to England.

"Good work Mr. Malfoy. You apprehended the killers. I would like to extend my gratitude to you." Fudge told Draco.

"Thank you Mr. Fudge." Draco said quietly.

"You are relieved of your duties to Ms. Granger. You need to report back to work on Monday. I expect to see you there." Fudge told him.

Draco didn't say anything, he just nodded.

The next minute Fudge was gone, along with the five aurors. Draco ungracefully dropped down into the armchair at the end of the empty couch. He held his head in his hands.

He never thought about when everything was done and over with. He never thought that he would have to go back to England, he was getting so comfortable living with Hermione, that he never saw life without her. Now that everything was over, he was lost. He knew that he should go back to England for work, but he didn't want to leave Hermione. Poor, sweet, beautiful Hermione.

He looked up at her, watching her sleep. He gave a sad smile. He stood up and went over to her and picked her up. He carried her up the stairs, and into her bedroom. He stripped off her shirt, after he laid her down, and found a baggy shirt for her to wear. He quickly put the shirt on her, then covered her up with her blankets. He looked at her for a minute, then turned to leave. He decided that he needed to get some sleep too.

"Don't go Draco." She said, as he got to her door.

He smiled and turned to her. He shut the door and walked back to her bed. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the bed next to her. She snuggled up to him, and he let her lay on his arm.

"Please don't leave me too." She said to him. "I don't know if I could handle it if you left me too."

He smiled into her hair.

"I promise that I will never leave you Hermione." He said after a minute.

"I love you Draco." She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Hermione." He whispered to her.

THE END.


End file.
